Children of the Force
by saruviel
Summary: Now with 3 stories. One comedy.


Star Wars: Children of the Force

(A Star Wars Fanfiction Universe)

Amidala and the Fleet of the Dranzordians

Queen Amidala surveyed the host before her. Dranzordians. 100 ships, all hovering just above Naboo, threatening war unless their demands for one particular Naboo resident were met. But how could she hand him over? How could she possibly ever hand over Jar Jar Binks, despite the claim from the Dranzordians that, upon visiting Dranzordia as a diplomatic envoy of Naboo, Jar Jar had been ever so careless in the royal Emporer of Dranzordia's court, firstly by dropping his jar of rare Naboo fish onto the court floor, one of the fish springing up into the mouth of Princess Drakzella, the Emporers daughter, and her nearly choking on it; secondly by addressing the Prime Minister of Dranzordia as his royal highness and entering into discussion with him, before being correctly pointed towards the Emporer; and thirdly, and most embarrassingly, upon turning towards the court, passing wind directly into the face of the most highly honoured and esteemed Emporer. And while they had let him go and returned him to Naboo, glad to be rid of him, the Emporer had subsequently flew into such a rage that he demanded the head of dear old Jar Jar on a pike. The Queen was about to intervene.

Amidala's face came onto the screen of the command centre of the flag ship, were the Emporer from Dranzordia was sitting in his royal regalia, and she began her well thought out speech.

'Dearest Emporer. Naboo greets you and offers, in true humility, a million apologies. Dear Jar Jar is a most unpredictable character. He has served us well for many a year yet, in truth, he has the unfortunate ability to make gross demands on the patience of others in the exercising of his most exuberant personality. Yet this is the way the force has made him. However, in the heart of Jar Jar lies a soul which, in truth, would never harm even the slightest of intelligent beings in a word of hatred, for his soul is as pure and gentle as a dove, despite, how shall I say, his most unfortunate mannerisms. Please, forgive us dear Emporer. We offer in tribute a vessel laden with the finest delicacies Naboo has to offer, and ample gold to have made your great trip worthwhile.' She left off speaking, waiting in the Emporer.

He pulled himself up in all his glory, considered the vessel which was being shown on the side screen, and finally assented. 'But please, Most Honourable Queen Amidala, could you choose another honorable member of Naboo's council to be your representative to Dranzordia in the future.'

'It will be as you say,' responded the Queen, and in the corner Jar Jar Binks sighed a deep sigh of relief.

The End

Han Solo and Leia's Legacy

'It's the Millennium Falcon II,' said Leia. 'I had it designed specially.'

'It's smaller,' said Han.

'For humbler egos. I'm sure a wookie can handle it.'

Chewbacca moaned.

'Chewie. I can handle the flying of the ship,' said Han. He turned to Leia. 'You made this for me Princess?'

'Hardly,' but she was smiling.

They were up above New Alderaan, the Space Citdael Community, testing the ship. It was quick. Han was in his element.

'She handles well,' he said.

'Luke is a good designer,' replied Leia.

'Luke!' exclaimed Han. 'He designed this?'

'With Lando's help,' smiled Leia. '4 years of study of at Academy paid off for Skywalker,' she said. 'His great-grandfather helped him also.'

'Dalar Skywalker? Shmi's father?' queried Han.

'He's not all there,' said Leia. 'Father is so old, but he did it out of love.'

Han put out his hand and touched Leia's cheek. 'Watto had redeeming qualities, in the end. Telling Luke about Shmi's heritage.'

'We're lucky. We know our family now,' said Leia. 'Anyway, come on General Solo. Show me what an old fool can do.'

And as the Millennium Falcon II flew around New Alderaan, Han Solo was in his element, eternally indebted to the name of Skywalker once again.

The End

The Dark Side of Chewbacca

Chewbacca had brought some of the finest Coruscant wine onboard the Millennium Falcon II, and was steadily consuming it all afternoon.

'Your drunk,' said Han Solo.

'Awwww,' replied Chewbacca.

'We have a Sith Lord scoping us out,' said Han Solo. 'I feel all that dark side all over the ship.'

'Awwww,' moaned Chewbacca.

'Get your act together, Chewie. I need some fine flying.'

Chewbacca burped, and then hugged Han Solo and started singing.

Darth Insanus was monitoring the Millennium Falcon II. He had his sensors on the ship, and tuned in to hear what was being said.

Next to him, officer Rambart said 'Is that a wookie singing? He sounds terrible.'

Darth Insanus glared at Rambart but kept on listening.

'I know,' said Han Solo, comforting Chewbacca. 'You miss home.'

'Awwww,' moaned Chewbacca, and suddenly farted.

'What was that noise?' asked Darth Insanus to Rambart.

'It was disgusiting,' commented Rambart. 'It must be some horrible new weapon of the Rebellion.'

Darth Insanus considered his options.

Han had put on nose plugs, and gotten the mop out. Chewie had vomited up all over the control deck.

'That noise was equally as hideous,' said Darth Insanus, still listening in.

'We best report it to the New Emporer,' replied Rambart.

Darth Insanus considered the situation. Whatever vile creature the Rebellion now had, his Emporer must be informed of a possible new threat to the New Empire.

'Let us – Depart,' spoke Darth Insanus valiantly.

Rambart responded immediately, glad to be leaving the place.

Later that week.

'A Millennium Falcon III? What happened to the second one?' queried a puzzled Leia Organa.

Han Solo refrained from commenting on the condition of his ship.

Some things are better left unsaid.

The End


End file.
